Charmed
by Micro-Chick
Summary: An L/J school fic for once from the one-and-only James Potter's POV. Quidditch, lies, deceit, laughter friends its all in a days work at Hogwarts!
1. Winifred Potter

Ok, you may think this is lame for a first chapter but I swear it gets better! Yes I know Winifred is a girls name but it seemed more fun that way ^_^.  Ok, now, ONWARDS!

~Micro-Chick

With thanks to my Beta Reader The Dragon Guardian of the Sea [Meredith]

Chapter One - Winifred Potter

            James Potter sat tapping his fingers impatiently on the window, one leg hanging of the box seat.  He was in his expensively decorated bedroom, with a wide sloping ceiling and the previously mentioned box-seat over-looking his front yard.  (It was also a good position to spy on his next-door neighbours The Blacks.

            There was a brief knock which brought him out of his train of thoughts and a wide tawny owl appeared at his window, jumping for joy he unlocked the window and let the owl in.

            It was carrying a small letter which he grabbed and studied;

            _ Mr. Potter_

_            The box-seat_

_            Godric Hollow_

_            England_

            Impatiently he tore off the envelope and opened the letter which read:

            _Dear Mr. Potter,_

_                        We are sorry to inform you that you have not been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it seems you are a squib with no magical powers whatsoever._

_            You are advised to hang your head in shame and never come out in public again.  Your sister, on the other hand, will be gladly accepted into Hogwarts with open arms when she reaches the age of eleven as she is not a squib (and quite a cute witch at that)._

_            Good day,_

_            Professor Dumbledore_

For miles and miles in one direction a strangled howl could be heard_,_ "SIRIUS!!!!"

            James Potter jumped down from the box seat in his bedroom and began tearing through the house which was also very lavishly decorated, showing that the Potters were in fact, quite rich. "I swear I'm going to kill you this time!"

            The boy in question Sirius Black was hiding behind his couch in the house next-doorto the Potters' as his father walked in, "What've you done this time?"

            Sheepishly Sirius appeared from behind the sofa, "Well, you know how much James wants to get into Hogwarts?" He asked, palms raised before carrying on, "Well, I sent him a fake letter saying he was a squib,"

            His father apprehended him with one raised eyebrow before grinning, "As long as you keep it quiet I don't mind but remember--"

            "-- if mom finds out you never knew," Sirius ended smiling widely as he stepped into the hall away from his father.

            _Crash!_

"JAMES! Get off!"

            James glared at Sirius who was at that very moment lying beneath him, "You did not just do that!"

            Sirius put on his best "who-me?-face", "Whatever are you talking about, James?"

            "You sent me a phoney Hogwarts letter saying I was a squib!" James' face suddenly discovered a new shade of purple as he grabbed Sirius around his neck, "You know how much I want to get in!"

            "James! James! Breathe! Air!" Sirius began to gesture frantically as his face began to turn blue with the lack of oxygen.

            A large snow-white owl fluttered in through the open doorway to hover just above James, a letter with a Hogwarts stamp on its right leg.

            "James!" Sirius pointed over his shoulder, "Owl!"

            "Oh yeah really," remarked James sarcastically, his fingers tightening.

            "REALLY!" Choked out Sirius as the owl landed on James back. 

            James was snapped out of his rage and let go of Sirius' neck, he grabbed the owl on his back by its feet and stormed out, "Git,"

            "Nutcase," muttered Sirius, propping himself up on his arms as he watched James retreating back.

            Five seconds later James appeared at the still open doorway, this time not looking as murderous, "Sirius, since when did you think my sister was cute?"

            Sirius found a shade to rival even that of James' purple.

*

            "Master James! Master James! You is needing to wake up!"

            "Really? Wow. . ." James turned over and promptly fell back to sleep.

            "Your mother is saying I wake you however I can!" 

            James felt a sharp poke in both of his eyes and jumped from the bed "YEOW!"

            "Master is awake! Blinky is going to prepare Masters breakfast!" With a loud and enthusiastic (if that was possible) pop the house-elf disappeared leaving James nursing his sore eyes.

            He began rummaging through his wardrobe without much luck, he owned next to none items of Muggle clothing.  He heard a small pop and a "whee!" which could only mean Blinky had awoke his six-year old sister Krisse.

Finally emerging half an hour later in a formal shirt and tie with baggy cargo pants, James walked downstairs and began eating his breakfast with relish as Blinky ran about his feet checking he had everything packed.

            "James!"

            James looked up to see his little sister Krisse come running in, "Heya squirt!"

            She pouted, which, if anything made her even more adorable before pulling herself up in a chair across from him.  She tried to reach for a glass of Orange juice to prove she wasn't a squirt but spilt the whole jug across the table.

            "Krisse!" scolded their mum picking her up off the chair and placing her down gently on the tiled flooring as another house-elf called Wilf began tidying the table.

            James pushed back his chair from the table and bent down to eye level with Krisse who was pouting and close to tears as she plucked at her shirt mumbling "I'm not a squirt" bringing from behind his back a squashy teddy bear James offered it to her, "Peace?"

            Taking the bear and James in a tight hug Krisse giggled, "Yup."

            "Come on dear we need to get to the station, the trains leaving in half-an-hour!" Mrs. Potter began bustling about the kitchen before conversing rapidly with Blinky.

            James sighed and grabbed a hand-full of floo powder from next to the fire.  He walked over to Krisse and planted a kiss on her nose before stepping into the fire. "See you later squirt, PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS!"

            As he began whirling away he heard Krisse's faint, "Don't call me squirt!"

            Landing perfectly as he had learned from being in a magical family he looked around, "Wow. . ."

            Kids were bustling here there and everywhere, magical and none magical alike.  A woman nearby was saying goodbye to her daughter while her other daughter was flinching at anything the least bit magical.

            "-Now dear . . ." the woman was saying, "don't forget to eat your greens, wash regularly, and speak well to your elders, don't-"

            He was seriouslt thinking of creeping up behind the girl and shouting "Boo!" But decided against it as a trolley came whizzing his way, a lanky boy on the back with black dreadlocks and ice-blue eyes.

            All the young girls in the vicinity were watching him as he squealed to a stop a foot from James, "Hey buddy!" He greeted before bowing at someone behind James, "Mrs. Potter,"

            James turned around but his mother had not arrived yet, "Sirius-"

            "Eep!" Sirius took off at a run with James close on his tail, dodging the hustle and bustle going on around them.  He was about an inch from Sirius when there was a loud call;

            "JAMES WINIFRED POTTER GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

            James halted, frozen to the spot as Sirius cracked up laughing and fell to the floor, "Winifred!"

            James trudged back to his mother who was frowning, a trolley loaded with his stuff and snowy owl Noché on the back.  She hugged him with her lips still pursed and the Hogwarts Train whistle sounded, "Don't go playing pranks left-right-and-centre James and be good! I do not want a repeat of the Noodle Incident!"

            James nodded and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before jumping on the train with Noché's cage under his arm.  His mum levitated his luggage on to the train and disappeared with a pop.

             He opened a carriage door where he found Sirius, another boy, and a girl sat.

            "Winifred!" exclaimed Sirius and the compartment fell into hysterical laughter.

            _You know,_ James thought_ I hate my life._


	2. Prank War

Chapter Two – Prank War

          James Potter sighed; _I really hate my life he pulled a hand through his raven hair before recalling what had happened._

          After recovering from his laughter fit Sirius had managed to straighten up, the girl and other lad doing likewise.  James sat down and names were exchanged.

          The pretty fiery-red head was called Lily Evans, and the small little mousey faced boy was Peter Pettigrew.  After about five minutes of silence in which Sirius sniggered continuously someone walked in.

          "So you see Severus…" Cold grey eyes fixed on James with severe dislike, "Potter," he spat.

          "Why my dear Lucius how is life treating you?" James greeted, though anyone sitting near him could see the hate hidden behind his glasses.

          Lucius sniffed, "better than you, it seems." Lucius sent a withering look at Lily who recoiled.

          "And just what is that supposed to mean?" James rose calmly from his seat facing Lucius head-on.  He jerked his head in Lily's direction, "she has nothing to do with this."

          Lucius smiled, "Goodbye, Potter." And in a move that sent his robes billowing he left the compartment.

          James scrutinized Lily from behind his glasses, "have you ever met him before?"

          Lily nodded once before staring at her hands, "in D-Diagon Alley."  You could see that she was desperately trying to hide the quiver in her voice. "He was al-l charming and nice, then he s-started laughing at a family of non-magic people who were shopping with their wizard kid.  He-he called them Mud-Bloods—"

          Sirius exploded "HE DID WHAT?"

          Lily stared at him shocked, "C-called them Mud-bloods."

          Sirius flew to the door furiously "I'll kill him!" James grabbed his arm and pushed him back, "wait, I think Lily needs to say more," smiling and nodding his head he said, "Carry on Lily."

          Lily looked up from beneath her fringe before carrying on, "I asked him what was so wrong with them and he said 'master does not like mud-bloods' then-then he…beat me up!"

          Peter reached out a hand and gently placed it on Lily's shoulder, "why?"

          "Because I'm one too!" Lily began to sob.

          James looked furious, "He is SO dead." He threw open the door and snarled before storming out.

          "What's the matter with him?" asked Peter.

          Sirius sighed, "Never mind.  Now, Lily, have you ever played exploding snap?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "That was not funny Sirius!" Lily shouted as she entered the hall soaked from head-to-foot.

          Sirius sniggered, "was too."

          "Was not!"

"Was too!"

          "Was NOT!"

          "Was TOO!"

          "NOT!"

          "TU-TU!" Sirius laughed and Lily stopped confused, "weirdo."

James pushed his way up the line dodging between people to reach Sirius, Peter and Lily. "Hey guys." Lily glared, "and girls.  What happened to you?"

"Well, Winifred," started Sirius ducking James fist.

          A young witch came out of the doors to the entrance hall, she was quite young and would have looked quite nice and friendly had she not been wearing a grim face and a tight bun.

          "MINNIE!!!!" James launched himself at the family friend and hugged her around the middle.  "Bet you've missed me!"

          The surrounding students were sniggering slightly as the woman seemed unsure of what to do with an eleven-year old wrapped around her waist.  "James Potter do you mind getting off me?"

          Sirius piped up, "You forgot Winifred!"

          James jumped after Sirius and began chasing him through the hall before Sirius ducked through the doorway and James followed.  "Ha! I've got you now!"

          The great hall fell silent at seeing the two first-years, the infamous James Potter (he came from one of the most world-renound families) strangling a boy with tears leaking out of his eyes in laughter.

          "Ahem, Mr. Potter, would you mind letting go of Mr. Black and waiting for the rest of the first years?"

          James looked up at the teachers table where Albus Dumbledore was stood before blushing and taking his hands from around Sirius' neck, "Sorry Professor."

          "It's ok Winifred." Replied Sirius but shut up quickly as James hands moved toward his neck slightly.

          Fast forwarding slightly James smirked at what was to come next.  After wolfing down their meal the two had excused themselves from the table and ran off to the Gryffindor common rooms.

          "You sure this will work?" Asked Sirius as the two crouched down in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

           "Yeah, mum did it once when she was drunk," James completed the spell and smiled, "Done.  Now let's hope it's one of those insufferable gits they call 'Prefects'"

          The two boys walked back to the great hall as the Gryffindor first years left, and joined the end of the queue.  Lily noticed the two and pretended to tie her shoelace, "Where did you two go?"

          "For a walk," James tugged at Lily's hair and she scowled.

          "Don't do that!"

          "What, this?" James tugged again.

          "Yes!"

          "Make me."

          "What?

          James stepped away from her slightly and stuck out his tongue, "Make me."

          Lily made a grab for him but he dodged and they were suddenly in a game of Cat and Mouse, James suddenly shouted "Leviosa!" and Lily, unable to stop went skidding into the common room.

          Sirius was the first to turn the corner, and what a sight! James was rolling on the floor laughing, while next to him stood a fuming, bright pink bunny.

          He tentively took a step forward and said, "Lily?"

           The bunny glared.  Sirius couldn't help it, he burst out laughing too.  Suddenly nearly the rest of the first years noticed and gales of laughter flooded the hallway.

          "Finite Incantem!" Yelled their prefect Gerald Wesley.

          Lily was now stood outside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room glaring and bright red.  "That's it Potter, I'm calling a Prank War.           I'm sure you know the terms?"

          James straightened up and nodded, "First to admit defeat is the loser, loser…."

          "-has to be their slave for a week?" Asked Lily, extending out a hand to him.

          James shook it, "Let the Prank War commence."

          Lily smirked, "Prepare to be beaten Potter."  And, to everyone else's enjoyment she bounced away, a fluffy pink tail still visable on her butt.


End file.
